


Puppy Tales - Dodger

by SevenRuby



Series: Puppy Tales [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Scott Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dog thief, F/M, Instant BFF (with Scott), Meet-Cute, Slow burn friendship, chance encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRuby/pseuds/SevenRuby
Summary: Who knew having a picnic in the park would be so adventurous?  More chance encounters with famous puppies (and their people)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Scott Evans & Original Female Character, Scott Evans & Reader
Series: Puppy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053824
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. There goes Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had planned on this being another 1-2k word story about meeting Dodger and his papa. Wouldn’t you know it, half the family had to tag along. Scott would not be left behind when Chris took Dodger on this fateful walk and then one or two more family members had to see what was going on. I’m probably going to break this into chapters when I post it.
> 
> P.S. This work was not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I apologize for any and all tense conflicts! 😜

A week after I got back from London, I was visiting my sister, Orion, in Boston. She had demanded pictures and video of my time in England and I indulged her with some of my escapades. After heavily editing my adventure with Henry, I told her a small bit of what happened with the waitress at the bistro and showed her a snippet of the video. I had to physically hold her back from rushing to London to ‘show that girl some manners!’

****

Taking advantage of my alone time while Orion has to work, I’m out in full tourist mode.

Two days into my visit I'm exploring the suburbs of Boston, not far from Orion’s new home. Hunger pains suddenly make themselves known and I decide to take a break. Spying a beautiful park, I have the inspiration for a solo picnic. Parking my rental at a nearby deli, I go in to order a club sandwich with the pickle on the side, a cup of potato salad, and a 20 oz bottle of soda. Walking my loot into the park, I find an empty bench and lay out my food before digging in.

Taking my first bite of the sandwich, I close my eyes to savor the smokey flavor of the turkey and bacon, relish the tang of the tomato, mayo, and lettuce. As I slowly chew, I hear the pitter of claws on the nearby sidewalk and then the crinkle of paper as paws pound furiously away. Abruptly opening my eyes, I see a brown and white dog hotfooting it away from me with the remains of my lunch in its mouth.

As I’m about to open my mouth to corral the opportunist I hear, “DODGER, NO! Come! Drop it!” His frantic owner is yelling and chasing after the little bandit. “Aww, come on, Bud. Just drop it.”

My eyes widen as I realize who the culprit is, and I press my lips together to keep myself from laughing out loud.

Deciding not to waste the rest of my meal or the entertainment value, I keep munching on the rest of my club as I watch the antics of the dog playing keep-away from his owner. Once finished with the sandwich, I figure Dodger has had enough fun and I let out a sharp whistle. Both dog and owner immediately stop running and look over to me.

“Dodger, COME.” To his owner’s surprise, Dodger doesn’t hesitate and runs back to me, sandwich a soggy mess hanging from his mouth. I point to my feet and command, “Sit.” He sits.

Holding my hand under his mouth, I give another command, “Release.”

I am graced with the saddest puppy dog eyes I have seen in the past year as he drops his head and opens his mouth, depositing what used to be my lunch in my hand. He continues to look at me with sad eyes, bowed head, and ears laid back.

“Good boy!” I am quick to give him a good scratch on his neck and then drop the mess into the small bag my lunch had come in. I sense Dodger’s papa slowly walking to us, eyes narrowed. I can tell he is trying to figure out why his dog is obeying a stranger as his glance moves back and forth between me and his pup. I realize he is not happy that his dog obeyed me and not him. (In hindsight, I do get that I shouldn’t have hijacked Dodger like that, but I will blame it on being momentarily star struck)

I aim for casual as I grab my pickle and start nibbling on it, leaning back on the bench, watching Dodger watch me. His ears are now cocked forward, head tilted just a bit, an ever-hopeful look on his face, and he’s lightly panting from his exertions. Footsteps stop right next to the pup and I look up, restraining a smile, saying nothing.

“Dodger, what did you do?” The pup looks up at the man with absolute adoration, grinning with jaw open and tongue hanging out. He then stands and head-butts the man’s knee before circling him and then leaning on the man’s right leg.

To keep from outright laughing, I look off into the distance, trying in vain to contain my grin.

“Looks like he wanted my sandwich more than I did.” Amusement leaks from my eyes and tone, and I steal a peek at Dodger’s owner. He’s just as beautiful in person as he is on screen and I have to keep my admiration firmly in check. Just as with Henry and Kal, I choose to not acknowledge his celebrity (note; suppress my fan girl tendencies) and focus on the dog.

“I saw that and I’m so sorry.” He seems so torn about what to do next and practically jumps out of his skin when a voice sounds behind him.

“What did the little terror do now?”

“Jesus, Scott, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” His Boston accent starts to peek through; the ‘a’ in ‘are’ and ‘heart’ are elongated

Scott just belly rolls in laughter and claps a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Hi, I’m Scott, this doofus is my brother Chris. I see you’ve already met Dodger.”

“Yep,” I full out grin at them as I point to the trash bag, “the Artful Dodger is responsible for that mess.” 

Scott chuckles, peeks in the bag and shudders. “Dodger, shame on you! Did your daddy not feed you today?”

“Of course, I fed him.” The amount of indignation in that statement sends me into a bout of giggles.

Chris shoulder checks his brother, then looks back at me, curiosity on his face. “I’m sorry, you look familiar. Do I know you?”

I smile at him, “I’m Cassie. And we’ve never met. I would definitely remember if we had.” Okay, so I let a little of my fan girl out. I mean, who could blame me? Standing, I hold my hand out after using a napkin to wipe pickle juice from my fingers. “Nice to meet you both…er, the three of you.” Chris takes my hand first, gripping it and looking intently in my eyes. What he’s looking for, I have no idea. Before Chris can say anything, his brother is pushing him aside. Scott, not to be outdone, takes my hand from Chris, gives a firm couple of shakes, and abruptly pulls me into a hug. 

Scott wraps me up tight as he whispers in my ear. “Anyone who can control Dodger like that _and_ confound my brother is all right in my book. Honey, we are going to be besties!” I pull back a bit to look at his face, and he is absolutely delighted with the afternoon’s events. I dive back in and give him an extra squeeze as I rest my head on his chest. I do have to duck a little, so I don’t clobber myself on his chin, as I’m 5’10”.

“All right, you perv, stopping hanging all over her.” I feel Chris poking at his brother’s hands.

Scott slowly releases me, and I step back, looking over at the bench to where I left the remains of my lunch, only to see Dodger lapping up the potato salad left unattended when I stood. I let out a half amused, half resigned sigh and give Dodger one of my disappointed looks. He, in turn, has the guiltiest dog face ever when he realizes he’s been caught in the act.

“Dodge. What am I going to do with you?” Chris is trying to be stern; Scott is trying to stifle laughter and Dodger keeps trying to steal licks out of the potato salad container when he thinks no one is looking.

Taking temptation out of the dog’s way, I clean up the rest of my lunch and bag it for the trash bin.

“Chris is right, you do look familiar…” Scott is studying me, one hand holding his elbow, the other tapping his lips in thought.

I say nothing. If they figure it out, I won’t deny it, but I won’t simply give away my secrets. I just smile at them and start walking toward the trash can with my garbage.

“Let me replace your lunch. It’s the least I can do for my dog’s poor manners.” Chris is behind me, clipping Dodger’s leash on when I turn around. His words say one thing, his body language tells another story; he’s tense, fidgety and is exuding apprehension. I fear he’s wary about where our encounter is going to end up, not to mention that I have better control over his dog than he does. Ingrained manners has him making the offer, but I can tell he’s hoping I won’t accept.

I look down using my hair to hide my concern at his demeanor, disguising it as gathering my purse and sweater, “Naw, no need.” I gently refuse. Not wanting to elevate his potential misgivings, I decide it’s time for me to go, “Besides, watching you and Dodger play keep-away was payment enough.” Hoping for a chuckle at the very least, I recall that Chris sometimes suffers anxiety and am not surprised when the joke falls flat. I nod to myself and get ready to head back to my sister’s house. “It was nice meeting you both, but I need to get going. My sister is going to wonder where I am.”

“Hollywood Master Trainers! The Dog Tales! Zookeepers! I knew I knew you from somewhere!” Scott is practically screaming and jumping up and down in delight. “Cassiopeia Manchester. No wonder Dodger obeyed you, you have the magic voice!”

I shrug and grin bashfully at Scott’s enthusiasm. No use trying to hide it now. “That’s me.” I still struggle with my own recent minor celebrity. And I still don’t know how to handle folks recognizing me. I know my face is blazing with embarrassment.

Scott lunges and grabs me in another hug, “Oh my god, I LOVE you!” He has us swaying back and forth as he chants, “love, love, love you!” while I hang on for dear life clutching his back. I look over his shoulder at Chris and am happy to see he is now puzzled instead of anxious. I give him a small, bewildered smile and am pleased to see him smile back. It’s a small smile, but a smile. “I need a selfie with you!”

Shaking his head at his brother’s antics, he once again ‘rescues’ me from being squeezed to death.

“All right, Scott, that’s enough. Let her breathe.”

Scott does let me go but keeps an arm wrapped around my waist. He whips out his phone and quickly opens the camera app. He angles it for the perfect selfie, smooshing his face against mine. “Smile!”

He takes a few pics, even managing to get Dodger in the picture but not pressuring his brother to join us.

“Come on, I’m taking you for drinks. Gotta pick your brain on Zookeepers. Love that show.” Scott continues to gush. I’ve not met a more enthusiastic two-legged fan.

“Um.” That’s me, so articulate.

Dodger picks that moment to leave Chris’ side and make himself comfortable sitting between my feet, nestled with his back against my legs. I look down as he looks up, his gaze upside down, and it’s almost like he says, ‘Well, aren’t you going to worship me? After all, I did introduce my humans to you.’

All I can do is chuckle at the expression on Dodger’s face. Hearing laughter, I look up to see Chris snickering at his pup’s escapades.

“Yes, let’s go grab a drink and you can tell us all about…Zookeepers?” Chris agrees.

Scott whisper/yells, “And maybe you’re taking clients? Dodge could use a few refresher lessons…” he winks at me, then looks to his brother who gives him an unamused side eye.


	2. Second Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Chris treat her to lunch at their neighborhood pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I don't know the Boston area particularly well, when I named a business, I attempted to use an actual business. Information came from Google Maps. 😊 The pub is a figment of my imagination.

We find ourselves not far from the park at a neighborhood pub that is pet friendly and as the day is beautiful, we sit in their outdoor area. After giving the waiter our order, I’m having a strange moment of déjà vu thinking of the Café patio in London.

“What’s that look for?” Scott has been watching me and notices when my mind starts to wander.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just thinking of a Bistro in London I...” I trail off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

“Oh no, that look wasn’t nothing. Spill.”

I gaze at Scott and I get this weird sensation like we’ve best friends forever and I find I want to tell him and his brother the whole story. The question is, should I?

“Well, it’s not entirely my tale to tell…” Biting my lower lip, I hesitate as I decide if I want to go into the details. Thinking of the video, I know that I made sure not to catch Henry on camera, so I feel I’m ok to show them that. “Okay, a little backstory. I was invited to coffee by someone I ran into in London and when we got to the bistro, the waitress had an issue with me sitting with this person. I was taking pictures and video so I could show my sister when I got home, when…things…happened. Here, just watch.” I pull up the video and hand my phone to Scott who scoots closer to his brother so they can both see the screen. 

Chris suddenly looks up and pierces me with his gaze. Once again, his mood alters from happy to…I’m not sure what. He taps my phone to pause the video. “Is that Kal? Kal-el? Henry Cavill’s dog?”

I knew I had captured a small bit of Kal but didn’t think he was recognizable. What I had forgotten, Henry and I were talking, and Henry’s voice was identifiable. I also forgot that Chris knew Henry. Or at the very least, they had met a few times.

I give him a wary look. “Yeeesss?” I draw out my answer, really not sure if I should have admitted it.

“Huh.” And that’s all he said. 

I was very puzzled at his behavior and it showed on my face, I’m sure. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

“Huh.” I narrow my eyes at him but let it go. “Okay, then.” I won’t bug him for more information, that’s not me. Besides, I barely knew him. Whereas Scott proclaimed us besties and I agree, with Chris it’s like we are familiar strangers. If he wants to tell me what he’s thinking, that will be fine, but I’m not going to beg or play games. 

I’d had enough of relationship games with an ex-boyfriend. He constantly played with my emotions. Once, after getting into an argument over the phone, I hung up on him, just done with the conversation. It had been a simple request on my part, that he bring me lunch. He said he didn’t have time and threw attitude at me. I definitely had a ‘what (the fuck) ever’ moment as I placed the receiver back on the hook. He then immediately called me back so he could hang up on me. I was at work and pretty busy. My attitude had been ‘I really don’t need this aggravation’ and went about my day resigned to being hungry. When I hadn’t called back to bitch at him about him hanging up on me, he ended up calling me one more time (he lasted an hour of me ignoring his ignorant ass), upset that I wasn’t playing the game ‘right.’ I disregarded that red flag and stayed with him for another year before finally being done with _his_ shit. Apparently, I have a type when it comes to picking shitty partners; my following two boyfriends were either commitment-phobes or emotionally unavailable 

My gaze fell on Scott, who was watching us like he was at a tennis match, a contemplative look in his eyes. Once he realized the conversation was done (for the moment) he tapped play on the video and watched the food slide from the tray to land on me.

“Oh shit. She did not do that!” Scott is horrified, Chris too when I glance at him. I just nod that she did.

“You weren’t burned, were you?” Chris seemed worried as he asked. He had identified the hot coffee that spilled down my chest to land in my lap.

“Just minor redness, nothing permanent. I was fine by the next day.” I’m quick to reassure him. Them.

Dodger sat up then and licked Chris’ hand wanting attention, or perhaps sensing his papa was getting emotional. I look at the pup with affection. Even though he has mischief in him, he is a wonderful dog.

Chris looks down and begins rubbing Dodger’s head and neck and left his hand on the dog when he looks back up.

“The manager at the Bistro pretty much fired her on the spot.” I look around, “So, sitting outside, with companions and a dog, well, it brought back memories.” I give a short laugh, “I really hope I don’t end up wearing food again.”

Our orders arrive then. I’m ashamed to admit that I flinch a little when the waiter approaches with the tray of food and drinks. I do relax when he uses another table to set the tray down and then serves our food.

Seems the Evans boys are regulars here and the waiter (Roger, how ironic. The parallels to London are eerie) is a good friend of theirs. He jokes around and has pets for Dodger, and even sneaks the dog a treat. Or two.

Roger eyes the table after setting everything down. “Let me know if you need anything else.” Clapping Chris on the shoulder, then lightly dragging his hand across Scott’s back, he leaves us to our meal and drinks. 

Ohhhh. The blush on Scott’s face is telling. I dip my head to try and contain myself and my smile at how flustered Scott seems to be.

“Excuse me a minute, need to wash my hands…” Scott winks at me as he gets up from the table and strolls inside to the bathroom.

As soon as he leaves, I get a hard glare from Chris.

“What?” I challenge. I can’t help the narrowing of my eyes and the defiant tilt of my head as I question his sudden change in attitude.

“You do know that you’re not his type.” The condescension is heavy in the air. Chris obviously mistook my delight with Scott’s reaction for jealousy.

I narrow my eyes more and press my lips together before answering. I pull on many a year living in the south before replying, “Why Ah do declare, whatevah do you mean?” My southern belle affectation is thick.

Chris doesn’t bat an eye as he counters, “If you think you can get in his pants, it’s never going to happen.”

I just give him a pity smile and bat my eyes, “Well, bless your heart.” Yep, I totally implied he was an idiot.

Chris just clenches his jaw, telling me that he knows I just insulted him.

I roll my eyes and give a microscopic shake of my head and turn my attention to my fish and chips, deciding that Chris doesn’t deserve my courtesy after that little display.

Fifteen minutes later and Scott still hasn’t returned to the table. Chris is scanning the patio and peering in the interior of the pub trying to spot him.

“Oh, for god’s sake, just go inside and find him.” Keeping my eyes glued to my phone, I finally got irritated enough with his fidgeting and huffing and snapped at him. He stubbornly stays at the table. I would almost say to spite me.

I had been eating slowly to give Scott time to come back to the table, dragging my meal out, sipping on my soda (I don’t day drink, gives me awful headaches) and browsing the web on my phone while ignoring my tablemate. I found out that Chris doesn’t like being ignored, to my utter delight. The little huffs, sighs, and throat clearing are telling. To say this lunch could have gone better is a huge understatement. 

It puzzles me that Chris is so wary of me without trying to get to know me. I’ve been polite, haven’t been fawning all over him, tried to treat him like a person not an object. I get that random meetings where your dog steals another person’s lunch, and that person is able to get the dog to behave can be disconcerting. But it almost seems as if Chris thinks I deliberately orchestrated the events of the afternoon. So I could seduce _Scott_. As if. I know I’m not his type and seducing anyone is the last thing on my mind. Not that the boys need to know, but I’m taking a break from relationships. I definitely do not need any more drama after the last three idjuts.

Catching a glimpse of the time, I know Orion will be frantic that I’m not home yet and I start gathering my things.

“Well, it’s been…educational.” That is the least offensive thing I can think of to say to him. I take some money out of my wallet for my meal and toss it on the table. “Dodger,” I bend down to pet him, “Be good for your papa.” He gives me a few licks and some puppy eyes. I gather my things and get up from the table without giving Chris a chance to speak and start to head into the pub to find Scott. I catch a baffled look on Chris’ face as I turn away from him. Must not happen often that women aren’t falling all over him or trying to get into his pants. Or expecting him to pay for their meal. But I’m not in the mood to talk to him and I quickly stride away. I’m nearly to the door when Scott pushes through and almost runs into me.

“Hey, where are you going?” he’s concerned that I’m leaving so soon.

“I’ve got to head out. Besides, your brother seems to be in a bad mood, and I have a feeling I may be the reason for that.” My phone rings as I’m talking to Scott; it’s Orion. My spidey senses are tingling because she is the texting queen and only calls if it’s bad. “Excuse me, I have to take this…Hey Orion…whoa, slow down, honey…what? Orion. Take a deep breath. Slowly. Tell me again.” I turn away from Scott who seems to be scowling at his brother only to face Chris who has a thunderous look on _his_ face. Chris is apparently done with the meal also and only a few steps behind me with Dodger at his side. 

I can’t take time to figure him out when I’m dealing with Orion, so I turn away from both of them and head inside. As I’m trying to calm her down, I’m speed walking through the pub to get outside, not knowing I have three shadows behind me. Scott fell in step directly behind me when he heard the urgency in my voice. Chris is quick to pick up the change in energy and didn’t hesitate to bring up the rear, with Dodger in tow.

Luckily, the pub isn’t far from where I parked the rental and I’m still on the phone with my sister when I unlock the doors. 

“ORION THERON. Shut. Up.” I stop and stand with the driver’s door open, leaning on the car while I try to soothe my sister. “Honey. You have to calm down. I cannot understand what you are saying.” She takes a deep breath, finally, and is able to coherently tell me what has happened. Her husband, Nikolai, has been in an auto accident, a severe crash. She’s at the hospital already and needs me to pick up the munchkin from daycare. “Got it, get Caidie from daycare, meet you at the hospital.”

I hear a murmur in my ear, “Which hospital?” I have no idea if it’s Scott or Chris.

“Orion, which hospital?”

“Mass General. Please hurry Cassie, I need you.” Orion begged me before she hangs up.

My phone blows up with text notifications, information that will allow me to get my niece from daycare, and general information from Orion as she is informed of Nikolai’s status.

Hands on my shoulders steer me to the passenger side of the car, a second set of hands plucks the keys from my numb fingers. Chris gets in the driver’s seat; Scott pours me in the front passenger seat and then gets in back with Dodger.

Chris looks over at me with a lot less hostility than previously and asks where we are headed. 

“Um.” My mind is fuzzy, but I have a moment of clarity and check my phone. Scrolling through the myriad texts Orion has sent, I find the name of the daycare. “Bright Horizons”

Chris pulls out his phone and plugs the name into his mapping app and takes off, listening to the directions.

“Thanks, for helping me with this.” I feel tears threatening to spill down my cheeks as the stress of the unknown hits me hard. I stare out the window to keep the boys from noticing. Crying in front of people is my least favorite activity and I do my best to hold it in until I can find somewhere private.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and a gentle squeeze. Scott manages to comfort me with a simple touch. Bless him. Not to be outdone, Dodger pushes forward and licks my bare arm until I turn in my seat and give him a good scritch under his chin.

“We’re here.” Chris’ voice is gentle as he pulls to a stop outside the daycare. I give him a subdued smile and make sure I have everything I’ll need so I can bring Caidie to her parents.

“Shit. I hope her car seat is here…” I mutter as I get out of the car. I’m so focused on getting in the building, I don’t realize Chris is behind me until he tentatively puts an arm across my shoulders and leaves it there when I don’t protest. I never heard him leave the rental.

“We’ll get you through this, sweetheart.” And he gives me a side hug. Now this is the Chris I was expecting, sweet, compassionate, a champion of those in need. What happened at the park to bring out the unhappy Chris?

Getting inside the daycare is what I imagine would be like trying to get in Ft. Knox. It’s insane all the IDs needed and the paperwork we have to do so I can take Caidie. Luckily, her car seat is there and one of the workers comes out and makes sure it is installed correctly in the back seat. The worker coos over Dodger. And Scott. And Chris. The trio is a lethal combination.

Once Caidie is settled in her car seat, our next destination is the hospital. I slip in the backseat with her and Dodger as Scott takes the front passenger seat. I arrived at nap time and she is still snoozing hard, even through all the activity of getting her changed and installed in her car seat.

“Now where?” Chris gently prods, looking at me in the rear view.

Oh, I forgot I didn’t tell them which hospital. “Mass General.”


	3. Meeting Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evans boys help Cassie get to the hospital

Arriving at the Emergency Room waiting area, we descend into controlled chaos. 

I fumbled trying to get Caidie out of her car seat, having limited experience with this part of her existence. My visits to Boston are not frequent enough for me to be comfortable with all the straps and buckles. Chris takes pity on me and loosens Caidie from her bindings, easily hoisting her in his arms as we get ready to enter the hospital. It is a bit of a jolt, seeing how natural Chris looks holding the sleeping toddler in his arms. 

Scott takes over driving duties and goes to park the car, then to walk Dodger. I think I hear them talking about someone coming to pick up the pup, but I can’t be sure.

Looking around the waiting room, I start to feel overwhelmed. The sheer, raw emotions permeating the space nearly make me gasp. I spend a frantic few moments searching for my sister before I see her practically flying across the room to slam into my arms. I’m so glad Chris is holding Caidie right now.

I hug her tight and cradle her head to my shoulder as she sobs in reaction to the events of the day.

Murmuring, “I gotcha. Let it all out, Orion. I gotcha.” I catch a puzzled look on Chris’ face for just a moment before I go back to comforting my sister.

Not sure what’s going through his mind, I glance at him and notice Caidie is waking up. He is soothing her from her nap, rubbing her back and talking soft so as not to startle her. She is blinking slowly, and one thumb gradually finds its way to her mouth. Her eyes raise to Chris’ face, and she seems fascinated with his beard as she reaches with her free hand to stroke from cheek to chin.

Orion’s sobs seem to be slowing down and I turn my attention back to her, comforted that Chris is well experienced with children and that Caidie isn’t stressed at being in the arms of a stranger.

Soon enough, Orion starts thinking again and looks around for her daughter. She finally realizes that I’m not holding the toddler while comforting her. 

“Where’s Caidie? The daycare let you take her, right?” A slightly frantic note appears in her voice again.

“She’s here. She’s right behind you.” Of course, I didn’t tell her who was holding her. I figure she can use the jolt to help her out of her anxiety, to give her a moment of surrealism for just a minute.

And just as I thought, her gaze went to the floor, expecting her child to be in a car seat on the ground behind her. Instead, her eyes start at sneaker clad feet, travel up snug jeans to a sinfully tight plain green t-shirt, to the beautiful face of Chris Evans holding her daughter.

The stuttering is amusing, the flush even more so. I have trouble holding in the snickers at her reaction. But once Caidie is aware that her mother is in front of her, nothing can keep her in Chris’ arms. The child starts wiggling and leaning away from him and I have to admit, his juggling skills are excellent. Orion saves them both by plucking Caidie from his arms and hugging her tight.

Giving them a moment, I look around taking in the rest of the waiting room. Once Orion has cooed over her daughter enough, she’s ready to give us, me, an update on Nikolai. She’s still throwing glances at Chris.

“He’s stable. Thank god. It seemed to take forever before they told me that. It was a drunk driver. Ran a red light and t-boned Nik. Cops think the drunk was doing at least 50 mph through that intersection. Wicked bad that the speed limit on that street is 35.” She stops for a moment to take a deep breath. “Nik’s left side is…we’re lucky…” she starts to choke up and takes a few more breaths, “his left arm is broken in three places, so is his left leg, he has a couple fractured ribs and his left clavicle, too. His kidney is bruised. And that just what they found on initial examination. They are getting ready to take him to surgery to pin his bones back together.” She fights a sob and hugs Caidie close to her while she works to regain her composure.

Swallowing hard, she looks at me, then looks at Chris. Her eyes get wider as Scott makes his way in to stand by his brother. Her gaze bounces between the two men, then she swings around to me with a ‘what the fuck’ look on her face.

I quietly hear Scott murmur to his brother, “Mom was near, so she grabbed Dodger. Said to drop by the house to pick him up.”

He looks over to us and approaches with his hand extended. “Hi, I’m Scott. I’m so sorry to hear what happened.”

“Orion. Hi.” She’s pleasantly bewildered as she adjusts Caidie and takes his hand.

Chris can be an awkward dweeb sometimes, “So, _you’re_ Orion.” Scott smacks the back of his head. Chris winces and gives Scott an annoyed look, “Sorry. I’m Chris. We were with Cassie when you called.”

I’ve never actually seen someone’s brows disappear into their hairline, but Orion manages it.

“Oh. Well, thanks for…bringing her?” She’s not sure if her statement is correct so it ends up a question. The look she gives me says we will be having a long conversation in the near future.

Just then a nurse calls for Orion. She looks back and quickly places Caidie in my arms. “I don’t want her seeing her daddy yet. It’ll scare her. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She quickly follows the nurse to the treatment area.

“So, that’s my sister, Orion.” I say in the general direction of the two men.

“Unusual name.” I could hear the unspoken ‘for a girl’ that Chris wisely left unvoiced.

“My parents loved the Greek culture.” Cuddling Caidie, I continue to stare in the direction Orion left. “And astronomy.” Turning to them, they both just look at me blankly. “Y’all haven’t made the connection yet?” They both shake their heads. “Cassiopeia? Orion?” Still blank until Chris starts a slow nod. 

“Constellations.” Gotta love the aha moment. 

“Yes.” I searched the waiting room, looking for seats, or at least a spot where we would be out of the way.

I finally see a set of seats open up and make my way over to claim them. Sitting down, I cuddle Caidie on my lap and watch the brothers settle on either side of me. Caidie, the little traitor, starts shuffling off my lap and onto Chris’. I let out an indignant little huff and scowl at Chris’ smirk and Scott’s snicker.

****

Soon, Caidie is napping again, totally making herself comfortable on Chris, thumb in mouth, head resting on his chest, drool dripping from her lips onto his shirt.

Scott has also succumbed to the sandman and is snoring, his head tilted back at an odd angle. I just shake my head, knowing he’s going to have a kink when he wakes up. Slowly standing, trying not to disturb any of my companions, I stretch. I’ve developed a tight muscle in my shoulder, and it has started to become very painful. I try to massage it as I pace the few steps back and forth in front of our seats. I turn around and catch Chris watching me.

I gaze back at him and take the plunge, “What did I do to upset you?”

“What?” He looks surprised.

“At the park and the pub. I seemed to piss you off. What did I do?”

“Oh. Um.” His gaze falls to the floor and a faint blush creeps up his face. 

I can tell he is embarrassed and really doesn’t want to have this conversation. I continue to look at him as he studies the floor and finally nudge his foot in an effort to get him to look up.

When he does, he nods and seems to have a discussion with himself. “Look, I had reasons. I would rather not go into it here. I’ll give you a full explanation once we leave the hospital and are somewhere more private.”

I nod. I can tell he won’t budge on his decision.

****

Orion came to find us a few hours into Nik’s surgery. By this time Caidie is fussing and not even Chris can work his magic and make her happy.

“Cass,” she thrusts something into my hands. I look down and see keys. “Take munchkin home, change and feed her, please. She’ll probably conk out as soon as she eats.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Nik’s going to be in surgery for a while longer. No sense in hanging around when you can’t do anything. I’ll keep you updated.” She steps closer and grabs me in a hug. “Love you. And you have some ‘splainin to do.” She moves back and gives me the stink-eye she perfected when we were children.

“’Kay, I’ll text when we get to the house. Take care of you.” With that, Orion nods and heads back into the bowels of the hospital while Chris, Scott and I pack up the explosion of items that spilled out of the diaper bag. Scott goes to grab the car and Chris and I walk out of the Emergency Room in his wake.

Scott pulls up to where we are waiting and stays in the driver’s seat. Chris wrangles Caidie into her car seat and climbs in beside her, leaving me with shotgun. I open google maps and plug in Orion’s address. Turning up the volume on my phone so the directions can be heard, I hold it so Scott can see it if he needs. He glances at the address, then looks at me, a weird expression on his face.

“Orchard Lane?” Scott questions as he looks in the rear-view at his brother.

“Yep.” I catch the strange vibe between the brothers and narrow my eyes. More weirdness. This whole day has been like an episode of the _Twilight Zone_. “What?” I give Scott a look and energy that works well with my canine clients, one that says don’t push me because you won’t like the result. “And don’t tell me ‘nothing,’ you know that street, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. We grew up there.” Okay. Wasn’t expecting that. I have no reply, so stay silent for the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I pulled Orion's address from thin air. I have no idea where Chris and Scott grew up. Google maps is my friend. 😁


	4. Being Shanghaied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Caidie home and meeting the Evan's clan matron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I have never met, nor do I know where any fictionalized representation of any real person actually lives. Addressess and personalities of anyone not of my own creation are purely a figment of my imagination. Cassie, Orion, Nikolai, and Caidie are my creations (as well as other minor characters named and not named). Other named characters are fictionalized versions of real persons and no harm is intended.

After parking in front of Orion’s house, we unload everyone and troop inside. Caidie is still fussy and I’m sure, hungry, so our first stop is the kitchen.

I root around in the fridge and find some fruit to cut up, add some cubed cheese and crackers and put it down in front of my niece. She wastes no time and devourers the simple meal, nodding off in her highchair as she finishes the last bite. Chris is quick to pick her up and lay her on his chest again where she falls deeper asleep. 

Oh my god, how much more can my hormones take? Hoping to shake this dopamine high, I quickly open the fridge to find food for the adults.

“Can I get you guys anything? There’s the fixins for a grilled chicken salad.” I gaze over to the brothers as I pull everything out and start assembling, not waiting for their assent. Scott takes the cooked chicken from me and starts to cube it for the meal, hipchecking me as he gives me a wicked side-eye and a knowing look. He subtly casts his eyes back to his brother and the toddler, giving me a smirking grin. Damn him for knowing how much Chris holding Caidie is affecting me.

Putting the assembled salad on the table, I grab a variety of dressings and toppings. Bacon crumbles, croutons, sunflower seeds, even some prepackaged toppings like walnuts and cranberries join the jumble. Telling Scott to sit, I grab plates and forks (after searching the cabinets and drawers) and put them on the table.

“Anything to drink?” I go back to my search and destroy mission to find glasses. I voice an ‘aha’ as I locate where Orion has stored her cups and tumblers. Grabbing three, I place them on the table as I pull a pitcher of tea from the refrigerator. Nervous energy has me flitting around the kitchen, pulling warm sodas from the pantry, taking the ice bin from the freezer, and setting it on the table with everything else.

“Cassie.”

I stop and look at Chris. I seem to recall that exact tone of voice when Cap is addressing Tony at his most obnoxious.

“Yes?” My mind is spinning a bit. It keeps running from subject to subject, mostly about meeting the Evans boys and my brother-in-law being injured.

“We’re good. Come sit down. Take a breath.” Chris is rubbing Caidie’s back as he is slouched in the chair, eyes lidded, almost as if he’s about to fall asleep, too. Think selfie with Dodger where he's wearing the green and gray baseball shirt. I think the day finally caught up to me and I stand there staring at him like he was speaking a foreign language. I feel hands on my shoulders and Scott gently steers me to a seat at the table (right next to Chris, of course) and pours me a glass of tea. I take a deep breath and try to release the tension that has built up since the pub.

“Thanks, Scott, Chris.” They both nod and encourage me to fill my plate and eat.

At that moment, the doorbell rings and I sit up, startled.

“I’ve got it,” Scott is quick to scoot to the door. What just happened? How is Scott more comfortable in my sister’s house than I am?

I turn my head toward the front door and get another surprise; yet another Evans has entered my orbit. 

“Oh, my! Cassiopeia Manchester!” the woman exclaims. “Scott, you brat, you didn’t tell me _Who_ you were helping.” Now, I don’t stalk the families of my celebrity crushes, but it’s hard not to recognize Lisa Evans as she walks into the kitchen. I stand and smile as she approaches. “Please forgive me for fangirling at you, but I just love you! I’ve been following your career since you apprenticed with Cesar.”

“Wow! Thank you. I think I’m speechless.” And I actually giggle at her.

And then Lisa’s take-charge attitude comes out and I’m lost in its wake.

“Sorry for just barging in, but Orion will thank me later. Yes, I know your sister, just didn’t know she was your sister. Sit and eat, I’m going to reassemble Caidie’s diaper bag and get her ready for a sleep-over.” Her voice fades a bit as she walks further into the house. Obviously, she’s been here before as she goes straight for Caidie’s room. I’m literally struck speechless, just as I told her, as I look to her sons for guidance. Both just purse their lips and shake their heads, telling me not to interfere. 

I manage to nibble at the salad and put a decent dent in my plate before pushing it away. Lisa comes back with the diaper bag full of things Caidie will need for the night. 

“Ok, your turn, Cassie.”

I just look at her blankly. 

“Come with me, let’s get your overnight bag packed.” Lisa’s tone brooks no argument and I find myself following behind her to the guest room. There were army generals that should take lessons from this formidable woman.

“So, just a change of clothes for tomorrow, sleep things, and any bathroom stuff you want with you.”

I raise my eyebrows and find myself moving to comply. Picking out a simple outfit of jeans and t-shirt, I also choose a bra and panty set, socks and tennis shoes, then go to pack the toiletries I’ll need from the guest bathroom. 

Once I find a small tote, I stuff it all in the bag and add a comfortable tank top and sleep shorts to the top of the pile.

“Don’t forget to let Orion know I’ve kidnapped you both for the night.” Lisa called from the hallway as I walked out of the guestroom. “Chris will drive your rental over, no sense in switching the car seat to another car.” I pause and blink a few times trying to absorb the change in itinerary. I’m standing still long enough that Lisa comes and takes my arm in a gentle grasp, leading me back to the kitchen and the knowing smirks of her sons. They are no stranger to Lisa’s take charge personality.

The next thing I know, I’m in the passenger seat of my rental, Caidie is in the back, Chris is in the driver seat. Scott rides with his mother and two minutes later we all arrive at the Evans homestead.

Once Lisa has me settled in a guest room with a portable crib/playpen for Caidie, I pull out my phone to update Orion on my…our status and ask for news and if she needs anything. I find myself asking her how long she’s been acquainted with Lisa Evans from 3 doors down, my finger hitting send before my brain realizes what I’ve done.

-Orion- About a year or so, met her not long after we moved in. Her last name is Evans??? Any relation to those gorgeous hunks hovering around you today? 

-Cass- Oh stop with that. But yes. She’s their mom.

-Orion- Oh holy night. I never connected the dots. She mentioned her last name in passing but I didn’t retain it…

-Cass- ;P

-Cass- So, Ms. Drakos. Need me to bring you anything? Did you eat? Any news on Nik?

-Orion- Nothing yet, he’s still in surgery. I’ve nibbled on vending machine snacks…

-Cass- Oh, gross. Oh, an Evans is at my door, I’ll be right back…

“Come in,” I call out to the knock on the door.

Chris sticks his head in giving me an intense once over. “Mom made food. Told me to come get you.” His gaze intensifies as if he’s trying to look in my brain or assess my frame of mind.

I didn’t know I was hungry until he mentioned food and my stomach growled at me. I look down and scowl at my tummy when I hear unabashed laughter from the door. I look up and see a thoroughly amused Chris laughing at either my hunger noises or the look on my face.

I stand up and stow my phone in my pocket. “Hrmmph.” I vocalize as I brush by him to let him know I didn’t appreciate his merriment at my expense, then I turn and give him a saucy wink to let him know I wasn’t really serious. If anything, that makes him laugh louder. 

Dodger suddenly comes racing around the corner, hearing his papa, and wanting to make sure all things are right in his doggy world. He skids on the slick hardwood floor and smacks into Chris’ legs, finally coming to a stop and resting his behind on the floor, tail wagging madly. Chris, being a wonderful puppy papa, gets on the floor and lavishes all his attention on the pup. 

I can do nothing but watch the love fest. Making sure I’m not in the way of flailing limbs or wagging tails, I lean against the wall and just take in the mutual love these two have for each other. I swear I can nearly see the bond that tethers them together and it leaves me breathless.

Scott comes around the corner next and I know he sees the star struck look, the absolute adoration on my face as my whole existence is caught up in the scenario playing out at my feet. Whether the look is for Dodger, Chris, or both, I don’t know and will probably never be able to determine to anyone’s satisfaction.

“Yo, mom thinks you all got lost. Food’s getting cold, and the cold stuff’s getting warm. Get a move on!” He shoulder checks me gently and when I look up at him, he gives me the raised eyebrows of inquiry. I give a subtle shake of my head, letting him know things haven’t really changed between me and his brother, but we’ll talk later.

I lever myself off the wall and follow behind Scott, throwing one last glance at man and dog. Chris is in the process of standing with Dodger cuddled in his arms, and I realize that this right here, moments like this is why I wanted, needed to work with animals. And maybe their people, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This was a lot longer than I originally intended and I broke it into a chaptered story for the series. Turns out, Dodger has a little more to say to Cassie and I'm working on a part two. I don't have a timeline for posting Puppy Tales - Dodger 2, but I find that unless I finish the story before posting any chapters, the muse tends to wander away and then thumbs her nose at me when I go searching for her.
> 
> I appreciate all who have clicked on the story, pressed kudos, or commented. It really does make my day!


End file.
